


Emotions Running High

by TheWinterCaptain



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comforting Clint, F/M, fluff-ish, sad!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterCaptain/pseuds/TheWinterCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You feel like you're not really part of the Avengers and a certain little Archer comes to cheer you up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions Running High

You sat in tears in your room, bundled up into a ball under the covers. You sat up when you heard a gentle knock on the door. You groaned, dragging your blanket over your head more, sniffling hard.   
“(Y/N), are you okay?” you heard a voice say from your door. You ignored them. “I…I heard your music playing over the sound system, and you don’t usually have it on so loud.”  
“Go…a-away,” you said between sobs. You felt a hand touch your shoulder through the sheets and peered out from under them. Clint’s soft, blue eyes met yours as you sat up slightly in the bed, hugging the blanket to your chest and wiping your eyes. You flicked your gaze away from him, turning your head the other way.  
“What happened?” he said with a tone of concern. When you didn’t reply straight away, he placed his hand on the side of you damp face and gently forced you to look at him. “Hey, come on, you can tell me.”  
You sighed, and suddenly threw your arms around his shoulders, the feel of his thin, cotton shirt warm against your shivering hands.  
“I just…I can’t handle this p-pressure any m-more,” you cried into his shoulder as he held you tightly. “I’m so tired, Clint, of everything. It’s too much.”  
“(Y/N), please, what’s happening?” he murmured, stroking your hair. You leaned back from him, wiping your eyes and taking deep breaths.  
“It’s just…it’s hard to explain. I try to look at things in perspective, I’m just overreacting,” you whispered. You were being stupid and this lump in your throat was choking you. This wasn’t how it should be.  
“Listen to me, you are the strongest, kindest person I know, and there’s no way you would get this upset over nothing,” He clasped your hands in his, squeezing them tightly. You sighed with defeat, you were going to have to tell someone how you felt eventually, why not Clint?  
“I shouldn’t be here, Clint. I don’t deserve a place on this team,” you said, determined to keep your voice from shaking. “I don’t even know how I got here in the first place. I’m not the best at anything; there are so many people who would kill for my position here at S.H.I.E.L.D. who have so much more potential. I wasn’t meant to amount to anything Clint, I wasn’t meant for this.”  
Clint furrowed his brow and stared at your intently, disbelief in his eyes.  
“I never knew you felt this way…” he murmured, stroking your hand with his thumb absentmindedly. “But you have to know, you have as much right to be here as anybody else on this team. You’ve beaten the bad guys on your own so many times that I’ve lost count, but you never gave up, hell you took a bullet for someone you never even met and kept fighting until you passed out. You are what we’re all about, you’re the reason we haven’t fallen apart yet. We need you more than you’d think, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” You felt the tears well up in your eyes once again, but for a different reason.  
“What did I do to deserve you, Clint Barton,” you said with a small smile, pulling him into a hug once again.  
“I’m pretty great, I know,” he grinned, laughing and you nudged his side. “But I’m nowhere as great as you (Y/N). C’mon, let’s go get pizza.” And with that he helped you out of the bed, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and walking towards the door. You threw an arm around his waist, tripping over your feet slightly, using him to steady you. His warmth was the only thing keeping you from crawling underneath your bed for a year right now and you didn’t ever want to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally was going to write this as a Steve Rogers piece but I have a soft spot for Clint


End file.
